


And all I see is red

by Jnnl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jnnl/pseuds/Jnnl
Summary: “You haven’t answered the question. Who made you cry?”I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. You looked like you were ready to beat that person up, no matter who I’ll say. And that realization made it hurt a lot more because I knew that you genuinely cared. I knew that you love me.. Just not in the same I want it to be.





	

Damn, it’s hot. Why the heck does your classroom have to be situated on the 4th floor?! Crap. I’ve only got ten minutes left before lunch break is over. Aaah wait time out! I need to catch my breath.

 

*ping*

 

A text message?

 

Ashley: _“Better run, you still haven’t finished the homework due today!!”_

 

_“You’re the best-est friend I could ever ask for. Thanks for copying it for me, love you! HAHAHA”_

 

Ashley: __“_ I want some ice cream on the way home. Good luck on giving that to your prince charming, don’t trip on the way up idiot!”_

__

Well, that sure gave me a boost of confidence. One last flights of stairs and I’ll be standing in front of your room. Just like you wanted, I baked extra cookies during our home economics class. You’ll probably tease me and say they’re disgusting but I know that no matter what the taste, you’ll finish it all up anyway. And you’ll smile, pat my head and probably say ‘See you after class, loser.’ By that time, I’ll be doing my best to keep my face from flushing red. __Loser.__ That has been our endearment. It was meant to be insulting at first but it later came out as a sign of affection. We’ve been best friends for four years now but lately, I’ve been seeing you differently.

 

For some reason, the once normal touch would make my heart race faster. When you put your arm around my shoulder, when our hands brush on the walk home, even when you flick my forehead.. All the little gestures that I didn’t mind before have started filling my stomach with butterflies and I just can’t explain it. I’ve never seen you in that way. Shit 7 minutes.

 

I bounded my way to the last three steps and semi-run my way to the last room in the hall. Clutching the box of cookies that I baked, I grabbed my handkerchief to wipe off the sweat and tried my best to finger comb my hair into place. Oh gods, I’m a mess. I heard your voice before I even saw your face. As I quickly scan the room and look for the 3rd seat by the window, I can feel my pulse quickening at the thought of seeing your face. But that’s when time stopped. I froze in my tracks and quickly backed away. Almost dropping that tiny box in my trembling hands and tripping twice on my way down. I can feel the tears that were starting to well up as I fumble for my phone, pressing the call button for Ashley’s number.

 

“Oi, you’re gonna be late!! You better be on our floor by now!”

“.……….”

“..fuck. Are you crying?!”

 

I make my way to the back of the school building with my head down still trying my best to contain the sobs that wants to take over my chest. As I reached a spot where no one can see, my legs give out as I break down in tears. I can hear clattering on the other side of the phone, rushed whispers and heavy footsteps like someone’s running.

 

Ashley’s panting when she says “Where are you?! Answer me!”

 

I try to collect myself and take deep breath but my words still came as a blur.

“B--by the tree… Be-hind the school.”

 

“I’m coming.”

 

I end the call and put my head on my knees, hugging myself and trying to keep it all in. I knew your next period was at the science laboratory so I was expecting you to be alone in your room waiting for me. And I was right. You were there. But there was someone else. You were seated with your back against the window with her staring down at you, her hand atop your desk. And as a gentle wind breezed by, the curtains by the windowsill fluttered and just as the afternoon light of the sun danced inside the room, she lowered down her head and pressed her lips against yours. Ha. It was a scene straight from a drama! Were you fucking filming?! I couldn’t help but laugh at how stupid I probably looked. I’m just the best friend and you’re not mine. As much as I wanted to push her off of you, I couldn’t. Because I didn’t have that right.

 

The incoming footsteps stopped in front of me and I slowly lifted my head up. But before I can fully see who it was, expecting it was Ashley, I froze in place. These shoes doesn’t belong to a girl and I can guess by the way they stood who this person might be. My eyes just reached his knees and beyond that, Ashley stood a few meters away from us. Shock and panic etched on her face.

 

No. No.. Please. No.

 

He sighed and sat in front of me.

 

“So? Who made you cry?”

 

I hurriedly wiped the tears away and tried to calm myself, matching my every breath with a count from 1 to 10. I still couldn’t give him a reply. I know that no lame excuse can get me through this situation so I had to think it through.

 

“I kept waiting for you but you never came, figured you’d be in your favorite place. Are those mine?”

 

He didn’t even wait for a ‘yes’ and just got them out of my hands.

 

“Oh man. Some are burnt.” A laugh.

 

I. Honestly. Want. To. Smack. You. Right. Now.

 

But I held it in and stood up, dusting off the back of my skirt in the process. I was ready to escape and walk back to my room when you held my hand.

 

“You haven’t answered the question. Who made you cry?”

 

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. You looked like you were ready to beat that person up, no matter who I’ll say. And that realization made it hurt a lot more because I knew that you genuinely cared. I knew that you love me.. Just not in the same I want it to be. You stood up and tried reaching out for a hug but I stepped back and removed your hand that was holding me in place. It was cute how your eyebrows furrowed and a crease formed on your forehead, a face filled with worry was all I could see. It took every inch of my will to stop myself from running into your embrace. But I reminded myself that it would just hurt me more, it would break me more.

 

“We’re late for class.”

 

“Mio.. Who is it?”

 

I sigh and smile. “It was me. I hurt myself because of my own stupidity.” And I know that you knew better than to push the subject seeing that I’m still on the verge of tears so I take this chance to speed up my steps but before I could reach the entrance, I turned back. You were staring and looked like you still wanted to say more but you reeled it in.

 

And all I could say was “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay. But I don’t think I’ll be going home with you today.”

 

You bit your lip and breathed out a ‘why’.

 

“Because I don’t want to walk home with a loser. That’s why.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing my work and I'm really sorry if you're not satisfied with it :( Still, I'd love for you to comment on it so I can improve, love lots! <3


End file.
